Question: Two right triangles share a side as follows: [asy]
pair pA, pB, pC, pD, pE;
pA = (0, 0);
pB = pA + 6 * dir(0);
pC = pA + 10 * dir(90);
pD = pB + 6 * dir(90);
pE = (6 * pA + 10 * pD) / 16;
draw(pA--pB--pC--pA);
draw(pA--pB--pD--pA);
label("$A$", pA, SW);
label("$B$", pB, SE);
label("$C$", pC, NW);
label("$D$", pD, NE);
label("$E$", pE, 3 * N);
label("$6$", pA--pB, S);
label("$10$", pA--pC, W);
label("$6$", pB--pD, E);
draw(rightanglemark(pB,pA,pC,12));
draw(rightanglemark(pD,pB,pA,12));
[/asy] What is the area of $\triangle ACE$?
Solution: Since $AB = BD,$ we see that $\triangle ABD$ is an isosceles right triangle, therefore $\angle DAB = 45^\circ.$ That means that $AD$, and consequently $AE,$ bisects $\angle CAB.$

Relating our areas to side lengths and applying the Angle Bisector Theorem, we have that: \begin{align*}
\frac{[\triangle ABE]}{[\triangle ACE]} &= \frac{EB}{EC} = \frac{AB}{AC} \\
\frac{[\triangle ABE]}{[\triangle ACE]} + 1 &= \frac{AB}{AC} + 1 \\
\frac{[\triangle ABE] + [\triangle ACE]}{[\triangle ACE]} &= \frac{AB + AC}{AC} \\
\frac{[\triangle ABC]}{[\triangle ACE]} &= \frac{6 + 10}{10} = \frac{8}{5}.
\end{align*} Now, we see that $[\triangle ABC] = \frac{1}{2} \cdot 6 \cdot 10 = 30,$ so $[\triangle ACE] = \frac{5}{8} \cdot [\triangle ABC] = \frac{5}{8} \cdot 30 = \boxed{\frac{75}{4}}.$